Another couple problem
by Barrett
Summary: Two alien like beings arrive on a strange island. Chris Thorndyke investigates, but soon finds out he's gotten himself into a war waiting to happen.
1. Chapter 1 Cold morning

Sonic 13

A Sonic X Title

By

David Carter

Another Couple Problem

**CH.1: Cold morning**

Chris Thorndyke rolled onto his side and tried to avoid the sunlight bursting through his window. Opening his eyes he saw the clock chime at 8:30 a.m., another day of nothing. Throwing his covers off he proceeded down the stairs to see everyone eating breakfast. His grandpa sat at the head and he remembered his parent's anniversary. Sonic and Amy were on the couch, what weirded him out was it was quiet. Tails was playing with his toast and Cream and Cheese were glaring at each other. He rubbed his eyes trying to shake an image that wasn't true, but sure enough it was. "Grandpa what's new today?"

"Well…another car crash happened, but no serious injury," he said not interested. Mr. Tanaka came by and put a tray of muffins on the table, to which Chuck Thorndyke nodded his head in thanks. Picking up a muffin Chris went into the living room and found the T.V. off. Chris stared at his muffin glumly and put it down on the table with lost interest. Picking up the remote he turned to a channel that would allow his 12 year old mind to escape this world of boredom. He was almost 13 and the only entertainment he had were his friends…now the T.V. The cartoons got boring after half an hour; which is the usual length, so he decided to get dressed and go exploring. After dressing for fun he raced outside and smelled the aroma of fun. He was drenching wet and as he looked up into the sky got his face even wetter then before. However a bright light in the distance caught his eye. Could this be a sign of adventure? With a slip he ran into the screen door and not really caring about his nose he yelled out-.

"Hey guys something just landed we should-," he stood there for a minute and hung his head down in embarrassment. They were in the living room watching T.V. and he stood there with a bloody nose and dripping wet body, _how sad am I, he thought sourly._ Stalking up the stairs he slammed his door shut and with a tantrum took off his wet shirt and plopped onto his bed. _My parents are away, Sonic and the others are uninterested, and I'm not allowed out in the rain, he thought. _The ceiling gave him no answer; the wall wouldn't lend him an ear…maybe Knuckles will help! Rolling off his bed he pulled on his wet shirt and went into his closet to get his least worn rain jacket. Since no one cared he decided to take the window. Within a few struggling minutes he lowered himself to the ground and with an about face ran.

"Chris I can't leave the master emerald," Knuckles explained to Chris. "Besides that shouldn't you be in doors where it's warm and you have the protection of Sonic and the gang?" _For a human he has guts, Knuckles admitted to himself, to brave such weather and to get up to my island…but how did he get up here?_ "How-?"

"I'll explain later Knuckles," he said. Then he appeared to vanish; but how he really got up and down was the X Tornado; just very wet. The rain splashed against the wing frame and Chris adjusted his flight path. The light he saw couldn't register as a Chaos emerald, so it may be a life form, he deducted after getting blanks. _I should call in…just to reassure everyone I'm doing well, he thought._ "Sonic do you read…over."

"Hey buddy we were worrying about you, where are you?" Sonic held the mike and everyone in the kitchen was pacing and were as nervous as teens awaiting a new CD release. After being bored out of their minds they planned on a board game, that is until Chris called. "You know…maybe we should've not ignored Chris," Sonic said, "then he wouldn't have left into the rain. Hey Tails let's go get the X Tornado and go look for-."

"Sonic its gone!" This brought some panic, but in a way the X Tornado was the only ship with a radio in it, still its wings couldn't stand water, especially a downpour. "Chris land somewhere not near water…better yet just land now…over."

"I'm having difficulty getting the landing gears down," he said with a struggle. Chris's face had much perspiration on it and his mind was a whirlwind of calculations; one tiny error and he'd land in a watery area of doom. The radar picked up the signal he had sought, but it was fainter, the area looked to be his right. Pulling the control right he swung the ship from a watery grave to at last land in the middle of some isolated island. "Sonic…can you hear me…over."

"Chris…yeah we read you…over," Sonic said. In the kitchen everyone was relieved and Sonic sat in a chair exhausted. "Ok Chris, now tell us where you are…over." Static came out and Sonic dropped the walkie-talkie to the floor smashing it to bits. The stares he got weren't happy and with a quick step out of the kitchen he was up the stairs in a lick. _I messed up, he thought with remorse, please forgive me Chris._

"Sonic…do you read?" The rain continued to pour down and Chris again saw the light, but this time brighter. "Sonic I'm going to investigate the light, don't worry I'll take every precaution before leaving the ship." Unstrapping his buckles Chris pushed the hatch release and pulled his hood up as the rain entered the cockpit. Taking careful steps down the ladder he kept his eyes on the growing light. Every noise made his head turn, every squish in the mud made him jump; the island itself felt alive to the preteen. "Hello? Can anyone hear me?"

"Yes…we can hear you," a gentle voice replied. Chris was scared and his flesh crawled with goose bumps, the fact it was human made him curious, but the "we" made him very cautious. Inching nearer his heart beat hard and his mouth became dry, was he that brave? Finally after what seemed like a long stall he came around the rock and saw in the bright purple light two figures. One was a girl in a purple light gown with silver hair; the other was, to his surprise a female hedgehog with silver, her very eyes drove daggers in his heart. Chris's hand slipped on the rock and when he looked up he was staring into the hedgehog's eyes…but that would mean… "Michelle please get off the nice human boy now."

"But how do we know he won't report us in to his leader!" she snapped. The girl looked like a teenager, and by the way she acted it appeared she wasn't human. "Where did you come from human low life? Can you swim? Did you fly? Answer me!"

"I…I…flew," he replied scared. The shoes this hedgehog wore were digging into his chest and her methods were too much interrogative, _perhaps they worked in a prison, he thought as the boot didn't leave. _The female walked forward and took the hedgehog off forcefully and as Chris relaxed felt the shoe again. "Ah…little girl, is it just my imagination or is your-?"

"Michelle! I asked you nicely, if you don't comply I will take away your guitar!" Michelle ran over to the very end of the island and sulked there. "I apologize for my friend's attitude, it's just we come from a place where formality is uneasy. My name is Lucy," and with this she walked forward.

"Ah…my name is Chris," he replied. Her hand was warm and her perfume reminded him of spring. Michelle came back over, but alarm was clearly evident on her face. Chris heard the engines overhead and panic made him act irrational. He had both Michelle and Lucy's hand and with a dash rounded past the rock just as it was pierced into a million bits. "Sorry Lucy, but the introductions will have to continue elsewhere. As you can hear our situation is in…dire circumstances."

"Is that…your ship?" When they were on the ground both women couldn't move, Chris couldn't believe that even when in space they never saw a sight like the X Tornado. "We always travel by beam of light, but never by a luxury liner."

"Yeah…but can you admire the ship another time," Chris said a little uneasy. The threat became even more extreme as the ship above started tearing up the ground. "Hurry on board now!" As they raced up the ramp the spot they currently stood on was engulfed in a deadly green blast. Chris jumped into the pilot's and with a quick flip he had the engines going in a second. The whole island began to shake and all around the X Tornado dirt clouds were sent up. Chris brought up the landing gears and with dots perspiration dotting his stressed head he struggled to bring the X Tornado up. Michelle jumped into co-pilot seat and with expert ease found the thruster controls. Pushing these sent them into their chairs and with a rush away from the now sunk island. "Whoa…that was a close call. How did you know-?"

"We may travel by beam of light, but when in the city you get to know the basics of air travel. Now that we're safe, tell us who that jerk was," Michelle questioned to the point. _This kid can keep his cool even in the most messed up situations, Michelle noted while Chris flew them. _The morning air was cold and would have been colder if Chris hadn't come at the right time. But still-.

"That jerk goes by my many names, but the one we most prefer is Dr. Eggman. He is an evil scientist obsessed with destroying his nemesis Sonic the hedgehog. I can't tell how long they have kept this battle going, but believe me when it's long. Dr. Eggman also has lackeys; they mainly go by: Decoe, Bocue, Rouge the bat, Bokunn, and the ever elusive Shadow the hedgehog. It could take me hours explaining their story, so the short version is they seek the ever powerful and rare Chaos emeralds. This goes even for our side.

"Up ahead is my home…there you'll find Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese, my grandpa Chuck, my parents, Miles "Tails" Prower; and up on Angel Island is the lone protector of the master emerald Knuckles. Dr. Eggman may have backed off now, but he'll be back…and in greater numbers." A warning light appeared on the console board and it was Lucy who pointed it out to him.

"Chris…what's with the landing gears?" Chris noticed the warning light and slapped his head, which minutes later he regretted. His landing on the island had scratched up the landing gears, he should've checked them upon landing, but his big curiosity of the light overruled that. The possibility of a safe landing now was nonexistent. "Isn't there an emergency-?"

"Ah…no, I guess Tails was installing it still when I stole it," he said with a nervous laugh. Steering the X Tornado away from the mansion he aimed instead to the only other possible landing place, Station Square. A green flash was seen out of his window and already his gut took a drop. "Hang on, it may get bumpy."

"It's him isn't it…that Dr. Eggman you were talking about right?" Chris swerved around the Station Square train station and sped through the city; his silence answered her. Another green blast came at them and scored a hit on their aft thruster. Chris grunted as the blast shook the ship and caused the ascending flight to be a descending spiral.

"Hold on I'm going to make an emergency landing," Chris said with fear touching his belly. Chris looked at the map and found most of the city packed with curious onlookers; there was no way he could land here without taking people with him. With a desperate maneuver Chris swung the ship around in a 180 degree circle then shut the power down. It was a close call too as the ship fell to the pavement in front of the casino.

"Now what do we do Chris?" There was no fear in Lucy's voice and Chris could only pat her hand reassuringly not sure how to comfort her. Eggman's ship landed 2ft from then and as his ramp descended he could already picture the large man in his suspenders accompanied by his dimwitted lackeys. The cold morning had ceased, but Chris feared it was getting hotter.


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy perhaps

Sonic 14

**CH.2: Jealousy perhaps**

Sonic accepted the minutes silence figuring Chris just forgot to call in, but when the 2 minute mark passed he became worried. Chris had been warned on more then one occasion to avoid flying in unstable weather, apparently he needed another warning. The landing gears were fragile; one sloppy landing could take them out for a long time. The hedgehog tapped his feet on the kitchen floor and watched the clock with cautious eyes, the hand moved and another minute was up. Tails dropped his tool he was using to fix the radio he broke, one more reason he grew worried. Chuck Thorndyke had called the police after Chris's failure to call in; the helicopter reported no island. Knuckles was in the living room because he blamed himself for what happened to Chris, even after they said it wasn't.Mr. Tanaka was in the training room relieving his stress, Cream and Cheese were eating Oreos, and Ella was watching the stove for her cake. Sonic turned to Amy and found her still ignoring him. It wasn't his fault-.

"Hey Sonic I think I got it!" Tails's excited voice lifted the worried cloud and everyone was out of their seats. "It appears if my calculations are right…it's an S.O.S." _The transmission is coming from the Casino, way to go Chris, he thought proudly. _The team was assembled with: Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles; the 2nd was composed of, Amy, Cream and Cheese, and Chuck Thorndyke. Chuck drove his team while Sonic and the others rushed ahead. In the car Chuck switched to the oldies channel which got Cream and Cheese humming along. Amy however had been quiet since breakfast.

"Amy why the sad face?" He knew young love when he saw it and Amy seemed to throw it in Sonic's face constantly, but for some reason the blue hedgehog ran. They had recently started the dating game and all was well, but then…it hit a road block.

"I…I have a problem with Sonic," she said with a stutter. Taking out her Pico Pico hammer she let her fingers play on the handle which made Chuck nervous. "Yesterday he brought up our age differences and said we needed to slow down, but the thing is we're slow enough! He won't make our relationship open to the public and keeps it secret like its darks, when its not. He makes excuses not to see me and then I find him with Tails or Chris, that is a dirty trick! It's not like I want him to myself."

"Amy, I think what you're going through is common for a 12 year old girl. With Sonic I believe you have to express patience, in other words try to understand him. He longs for speed, so let him have that, he wishes to save Station Square; no harm there, after that try to get him to do things with you; it wouldn't hurt." The red light turned green and Chuck stepped on the pedal sending the old beat up van into Station Square. When they got to the spot they found Sonic in front of the X Tornado confronting Eggman.

"Back off Eggman or I'll tear apart your ship," Sonic shouted to the bald man. _Dr. Eggman is my deadliest foe, though at times rather offbeat, he thought with a lopsided grin. _Dr. Eggman was not afraid, but he never was, or he didn't show it on his face. You have attempted to destroy Station Square more then once, why all of a sudden Chris? The answer wasn't clear, so he waited for it.

"Try as you might you blue pest you will not be able to dent my new ride. If you can ally yourself with the weirdest bunch, who says I can't ally myself with smarter ones? Therefore with no further introductions I give you Professor Smith and Colonel J231." The 1st out was a round man in his mid 50's wearing a lab coat and blue jeans; the Colonel was half machine and his left face was scarred causing any new tissue to be nonexistent. "You see, after all those Chaos emeralds proved to have powerful uses; I decided to seek others. In my search I went on My Space and found two other geniuses, both had power and knowledge, so I joined forces with them. It is not the boy we seek, more as the company he travels with. Care to explain Colonel?"

"Yes I would Dr. Eggman," he replied non emotionally. With some motor of a whir he turned his head to face the unlikely defiant ones and gave them a cold look. "I am J231, and if you think my name is weird then you'll find it weirder that I hail from planet 62710, if you need a translation it is in the far reaches of space. I have only been here a month, in that month I started My Space and found the Professor and Dr., both shared interests in chaos; that's how we got together. The people we seek carry rare Chaos emeralds; just stand back and no innocent bystander will be harmed. Understood blue one?"

"The name is Sonic the hedgehog, and no I won't stand down to your ugly metallic wishes. The Chaos emeralds are only used for evil in your hands, hasn't Chaos taught you that Eggman? My friends and I won't let you go any farther, so I suggest you pack it up before it gets ugly," Sonic said holding his ground. Tails and Knuckles walked to either side of Sonic, both glared defiantly at the evil that stood before them. _Somehow I smell a trap is near, Sonic thought._

"Sonic, if you wish to play hero I'll allow you, but that won't slow us down one bit. I have some friends who have been dieing to meet you, and I must say they are quite anxious too. Let us skip the intros and cut to the action, ok let them go!" The monsters that came out were half mutant and half mechanical; quite a combo too. They didn't wasted time sniffing their enemies out and with a roar sprang upon Sonic. Sonic side stepped the 1st brute then homed in on it sending sparks shooting from its body. Knuckles used his fighting gloves to tear apart the 2nd brute causing some static to curl around him. Tails flew to the air and was surprised to see one that could fly with both tails working overtime he flew over the city with the one winged horror behind him. With a very careful timed dive he scaled the building and saw the ground meet him. With a ditch attempt he missed the ground by an inch; the monstrosity hit the ground face first. The young 10 year old was lucky he managed to pull up in time.

"You were right Dr. Eggman, they are truly challenging," the Professor whispered in awe. Sonic eyed the man and wondered if a new age of evil had surfaced. They walked back into their ship and Sonic let out his first sigh of relief since the other day. Tails was exhausted beyond measure and Knuckles was panting. Sonic went to examine the carcass of his enemy and noticed a shiny piece of glass glowing within the wires. As he picked it up he was not too shocked to see a piece of a Chaos emerald. As he looked up he still couldn't believe that Chaos emeralds rested in space.

"Hey thanks again Sonic," Chris said from the cockpit of the downed X Tornado. With a flip he had the cockpit over head slide up and as he jumped down he was rushed by his overexcited friends. "Whoa…hey…can't a guy get a warm welcome," this got a few laughs and Chris too smiled, "look I have two people I'd like you to meet, Lucy and Michelle, its safe to come out." First out was Lucy and everyone fell in love with her warm smile and…and her beautiful features. Another car pulled up with Helen, Francine, and Danny came out; this broke Chris's spell. However he saw Helen's look and could've sworn he saw a hint of jealousy. Next was Michelle and she blew away Sonic with her striking features and charming eyes. Chris looked over at Amy and saw her grip tighten on her hammer. _Is it just me or are the girls jealous? He thought._

"Welcome to Station Square Michelle, I am Sonic the hedgehog and am extremely pleasured to meet your acquaintance." He kissed her hand and this brought steam from Amy. "Over here is Miles "Tails" Prower ace mechanic and pilot; to my right is Knuckles the echidna, master emerald protector; you already know my bud Chris Thorndyke; and over by the cars is Amy Rose, Cream and Cheese, Chris's grandpa Chuck, Francine, Danny, and Helen. So let's go back to the mansion and hear your story and find out who those goons are."

"You are charming Sonic, but let's make a wager. If I get there first you show me the town, if you win you get a very rare prize," she said with a flirtatious smile. Both hedgehogs went to a racing position and each envisioned a red light on the brink of turning green. With a dash they sprang from the ground and left behind a fiery trail. Sonic was in the lead as he rounded the 1st corner and with his arms spread out felt the cool wind ruffle his spines. However Michelle had run up the building and with a dive landed in a crouch a mile ahead. "Is this your best?"

"I'll get you…you cheater," Sonic tried saying but felt the first stammer of embarrassment. Curling into a ball he bided his time and as Michelle began to sprint he shot past her in a blue line. Michelle hid her smile with a tornado like move that swept her to the tallest building. "Hey…how did you do-?"

"The one good thing about coming from another planet, is the technology one can use. Try and keep up before I beat you so badly, that everyone will think you're the slowest hedgehog," she said. _Now for my next stunt, she thought wickedly, sabotage the next drop._ With a snap she brought out a small button, though small it still managed to pack a punch. Setting the button on the roof's edge she flew to the next one and waited. For 5 minutes he didn't show. "What kind of creature takes an insult and does nothing about it? I called him slow, any sane creature would come after me, he must be chicken not to," she said aloud. Still he didn't show up.

"I believe you owe me something," Sonic said. Michelle was caught off guard and almost fell if not for Sonic's fast rescue. For a moment the two were hypnotized by the other's eyes, but both averted any romantic event. "Your technology was quite impressive, especially the whirlwind gadget, but what shocked me more was the fire button. It had a timer on it, so I took it to the lake and disposed of it; after that I won the race. So what is this rare item you spoke of?" Sonic crossed his arms and gave the galaxy girl time to give him suspense. Michelle brought out a box, as she opened it a bright blue light emitted out. Sonic shielded his eyes and through his fingers he saw complete darkness.

"The Colonel is after us because we hold the two rarest Chaos emeralds in the galaxy. Together they can form the ultimate power, however, the user will sustain major damage; we still aren't sure of the outcome. The Professor's monsters need the energy to grow bigger, and the Colonel is being paid to get them; no matter who is harmed in the process. The Colonel went to such measures when he destroyed my home; the survivors fled, but the damage was already done. Your planet was the only have for us; please you must protect us until our rescue arrives."

"You can stay on Angel Island for the time being, Knuckles is the red echidna who guards the master emerald. Lucy can stay at the Thorndyke mansion; that way they won't find you two so easily." Michelle didn't know how to thank him, so she gave him a warm hug. Sonic returned it and felt a powerful new feeling to protect her, _why do I feel this now? I care for Amy, but Michelle is giving me…what is wrong with me?_

"Thank you Sonic," and with those parting words she left for Angel Island. Sonic stared at his shoes unaware that the evil Colonel was watching him. With a dash he went back home. The Colonel smiled maliciously and gave his robots the nod to begin Plan B.


	3. Chapter 3 On the bad side

Sonic 15

**CH.3: On the bad side**

Dr. Eggman was about 40 or 50, but one could never hit the dot on the exact age of Sonic's enemy. Dr. Eggman himself had no idea, the 1st encounter he had with the hedgehog was in a green hill setting when he was trying to turn the useless woodland animal into robots…that's when he appeared. From there it was a battle for Chaos emeralds, and…power. Now he was in an alliance with a Professor of evil, and a Colonel seeking power; all were good attributes, but what did he really get himself into? _No doubt Sonic will be there helping those renegades, he thought as he laced his fingers thoughtfully._ _If I had those Chaos emeralds I'd rule the world, then again that may be a repeat of past failures; Eggman leaned in his chair and shook his head._** "**Chaos ruined my plans, the Ark canon was a failure, am I doomed to all each time to Sonic the blasted hedgehog!" The door opened and in came Decoe and Bocue, his unreliable lackeys of failure.

"Dr. Eggman did you call us?" Dr. Eggman sighed and realized he couldn't do better, if he did he'd have Shadow and Rouge full time; fact was each had their own priorities. Shadow was out finding himself, and Rouge was a double agent; the good thing was she didn't know he knew. Decoe and Bocue gave each other worried looks and Eggman shook his head once again.

"No Decoe, but since you're here tell me what you've learned about his Professor." Ever since he met the professor he had his doubts, especially with the robotic monstrosities. The only other partnership he had was with a brilliant scientist, but eventually it ended. Eggman considered his IQ the top of any of Station Square's citizens; the only one known to get close to his IQ was the young fox Tails. Eggman looked over at Decoe expectantly.

"The Professor Smith was born in Station Square and was a valid Victorian among his High School class. In college he majored in science and later went to Station Square University. After 2 years he formed Smith Corporation and began to experiment, these experiments involved rare jewels…some include emeralds."

"Colonel J231 is a brilliant tactician and a warrior; the ship he flew gives credit to that. The two people we seek are Michelle and Lucy Kaline; they obtained the Chaos emeralds from the Colonel's research base. Michelle's power is to leap to tall heights, race anything and stay ahead, and…cannot stand water," Bocue reported. Dr. Eggman sat up in his chair and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head. Was Michelle a hedgehog?

"Well from what I've heard I am working with two gifted and brilliant scientists," he said with amusement, "but what will happen when all is done and the prize becomes a deadly fight? Sonic I can handle, but Michelle with a Chaos emerald…worse." Eggman turned back to the computer and began pouncing on the keys trying to search for a back up in case plans went awry. Most of the files contained info on the late Gamma robots and the completely shut down Ark canon. Bocue and Decoe tapped their mechanical feet in nervous tip taps afraid the evil genius would find no back up; in that possible scenario they were clueless. An alarm rang and Eggman glanced up and became aware of a certain mischievous hedgehog entering the base. "So Sonic couldn't wait to see me again huh?"

"Dr. he's coming up here," Decoe flailed his short arms trying to over dramatize his usual panic routine. Eggman held no fear for the hedgehog and laced his fingers expectantly. The door was sent forward in a blast and standing in the threshold was the blue hedgehog himself. "Sonic don't you take a step near him or-."

"Oh don't worry I'll only be here for a few minutes," Sonic said dismissively. He approached Eggman's chair with a mission and with both hands on the chairs back he made sure his grip was firm before giving it a spin. Blowing dust from his gloves he absently looked at his watch and as he looked up found he had his attention. "Now Dr. Eggman I hear you found yourself some new buddies, couldn't come at a better time could it? Two girls escaping death with treasured jewels (preferably powerful too) and by now I pretty much have you figured. So since I know how it will end let me just give you the play I've remembered:

Eggman: Give up Sonic you have no way of beating me this time. (rubs mustache with a twinkle of a plan)

Sonic: We'll see about that Egghead (battle commences) _Sonic avoids every stupid attack made by Eggman's broken down machines and hits the core_

Eggman: Blast you Sonic the next time we meet will be your last!

Sonic: Save your promises for your mommy Eggman cause I'm out of here.

"This is ridiculous! My machines are never broken down until after you weaken them and my attacks aren't stupid! Those battles before were just me warming up, come…whenever, that's when the finale will begin. Jus so you know this meeting is on tape…and we are not alone either," Eggman spoke with a devious eye. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the robotic beast, but kept his posture slouched. "Be a good hedgehog now Sonic and show yourself out." The mechanical interpretation of a bark was enough to cause the hedgehog to stiffen.

"I won't forget this Eggman," Sonic said and with a dash was descending the steel stairs. The robot pounced after him causing the rail to shake. Sonic ran faster making sure he didn't slow down for no one, even to check if what chased was lethal. Grabbing hold of the rail he vaulted over and began a fast descent to the ground. The robot followed and Sonic had hoped so because just as he was caught by Tails he waved goodbye to the huge monstrous robotical terror. It hit the ground and a small fire erupted from its engine causing a trail of smoke to sail back up to Eggman. "Thanks Tails, now get us out of here fast!"

"Hold on Sonic because if Eggman sent that after you, I don't know what awaits us outside," Tails said nervously. He was right because once they flew out the door a shadowy figure approached them. Tails put Sonic down and landed beside him. As the figure stepped out of the shadows Tails stepped back as Shadow the hedgehog emerged holding a rocket launcher. "Is that you Shadow?"

"I seem to recognize you…Tails," Shadow answered hesitantly. Sonic kept his eyes on the rocket launcher and kept his feet planted apart in case he had to pull Tails away. "Well if it isn't the other me, how's it been Sonic?" _My memory is ok, but why can't I still remember my past? _Shaking his head he stared at the hedgehog who had in the past ruined Dr. Eggman's plans, _but why should I care?_ _I have allegiance to none of them, including the boy, then there's Maria…snap out of it you pitiful ultimate life form, he snapped at himself._ With a new self resolve he brought up the launcher and had his sights on the blue hedgehog. There could only be one of them and it-

"Tails now's your chance run!" Sonic saw there was no mistake, Shadow worked for no one…but that wasn't right. The rocket came at him in slow motion and with a quick dash he ran past the rocket and rammed his shoulder into Shadow. Shadow dropped the launcher and Sonic dropped to the deck as well. The rocket corrected its course and headed at the two hedgehogs in a blur of hot sensors. Just as it homed in on them with a perfect lock…they were gone.

"Sonic if I listen to you all the time you'd be beaten with no hope," Tails smiled as he caught Sonic's expression and knew that what he said had reason. He flew over to the tallest building in Station Square and dropped them down. Shadow got up weakly and his red eyes held no mercy for either of them at the moment. Sonic caught his breath as a sudden dawning realization hit him; what can it be? Tails thought as his best friend got up stronger.

"Someone promised you the truth of your existence, didn't he Shadow? C'mon now Shadow, you know any promises from that loony scientist and emerald obsessed Colonel are false." Shadow considered what he said for the briefest second, after that he was gone in a white flash. Sonic stared towards home when the gravel began to shake, what the-? The Colonel was in a huge machine with two rotating arms and 2 robotic legs; the cockpit was huge and in the pilot's seat was the smug Colonel. "Well Colonel, are you here for the Chaos-?"

"No hedgehog…I'm here to end your existence. The precious Chaos emeralds are in no immediate danger, and by now you do realize my spies never fail me. In that case I already know where Lucy is…in fact right now my forces are going there. But enough chit chat, I did promise to destroy you didn't I?" Raising his hand he looked out the cockpit at the hedgehog who Eggman himself never destroyed…and he was within his range. Lowering his hand he hit the laser and watched as the cockpit glowed a brilliant orange before lurching forward and unleashing the deadly beam. All it took was one blink and both the hedgehog and fox ran to the side and got behind him. "Your speed is amazing Sonic…care to make another pass?"

"Your questions bore me Colonel, it's time you see my true power at its greatest!" Sonic ran around the robot and kept up his powerful speed until he stood to the side expecting the robot to fall down because it couldn't get a lock; instead it fired several missiles…all converging on him! With a roll he avoided the 1st few and watched as they tore up the pavement, but the next dozen hit him right on target sending him into the air and crashing next to some storage lockers. Tails himself was beaten by robot arms…20 of them, none allowed him to fly, and none allowed him to go.

"Colonel we found the hedgehog," a robot soldier said as he looked near the robot. "She is on an island in the sky…and we also detected a huge source of Chaos emeralds, shall we dispose of these insects?" Sonic lifted his bruised face and let out a moan as he tried to get into a sitting position. Tails lay 2ft to his right and from the look of his cuts he received far more of a beating then him. The Colonel replied with a decision ready to be obeyed:

"Take the squad up to the floating island in the sky; the troops at the house will commence the operation, and I shall take care of these pests." The soldier obeyed and left with a smart salute leaving the Colonel to deal with his new enemies. Dr. Eggman peered through the grimy window and grinned as all his troubles were about to be squashed. The Colonel picked up Sonic in an iron grip and with a mechanical groan threw him 5ft in the opposite direction. Sonic rolled for what seemed forever until he stopped face up, beaten and bleeding. The Colonel turned his weapons on Tails and shot several rounds at his broken body. The wounded fox took charge and flew a short distance behind a metal crate. "On my planet I faced challengers who would break all 20 mechanical arms before falling, here none at all. Your friends will die quite quickly, that way the pain will never register in their tiny heads. With a positive look he pushed the firing button.


	4. Chapter 4 Assault on the Thorndyke home

Sonic 16

**CH.4: Assault on the Thorndyke home**

Chris Thorndyke heard the fire of weapons before the vase fell; it wasn't territory he hadn't been there before. His grandpa jumped over the couch and not a minute too soon as bullets tore through. Lucy ran to Chris and he led her up the stairs and to his room. "Stay in my room until the coast is clear ok?" She agreed and with two stairs skipped he made it back to the stand off before he saw the scientist. Helen smiled at Chris but found his attention on the threat and nothing else. _I'd smile back but all I would manage is a tight grin, he thought but shook his head in disgust._ Looking over at the hole in the side of the house his hands became iron cold fists and his eyes locked with the scientist. "Stay back or-."

"Nice threat, but hardly suitable for one in your position boy," he shot back coldly. "The Chaos emerald, or do you wish for your friends to face a more…unlikely end." Pulling a futuristic video recorder out he showed them the hedgehog and fox. _They were strong for the two, but he sensed resistance in the boy. He could accuse me of falsifying the video, but any stall from him may lead to deathly consequences. The young rabbit and Chao are weak; the old man a weak fight, the boy…a struggle, but then there's the girl._ As he thought about his next move he never felt the hammer blow to his chin sending him from his perch on his robot to the cold deck. As he recovered he saw the fiery green eyes of the female hedgehog and the rabbit…who if he had not just mistaken taken witness to the blue blur of the Chao take out his armed party.

"Harm Sonic and face my wrath!" Amy raised her hammer high above her head and as she brought it down met the arm of his back up force. A battle ensued with ringing bullets and smashing; Chris himself kept the battle going by doing what martial arts Tanaka taught him. Amy leaped over the robots swinging arm and swung her hammer in a fast swing taking off its head. Cream threw Cheese and watched as the Chao bounced from robot to robot then caught her friend just as a robot made a lunge. The scientist got up slowly and as he observed the melee around him he realized two things; one was even outnumbered they still fought, and that no good for nothing hedgehog had an admirer. The pieces were now complete.

"Forget the Chaos emerald…just get the female hedgehog!" The battle became desperate now, but he knew it was favorable for him. The hedgehog fought well sending some of his best work scattering to the floor and even when one got a hold of her hand she threw it over shoulder and smashed it with a downpour of hard hits. It took 10 robots to take away her hammer; even then her screams made his ears ring in protest. The house was in shambles and he had no Chaos emerald to prove himself, but if the brave hero wanted to see her again he'd give up the girl. The island in the sky is the next target, and the prize if done right will be one Chaos emerald…and master emerald. "Thank you for inviting us in to your lovely home, but as you can see duty calls and any plans of reunion will be put on hold. Tell the hedgehog (if he survives) that I'll be at the water tower, I'm sure you'll make sure he goes alone, otherwise your friend here may drown."

"You sick man, look deep inside your human heart and realize that what you're about to do will alienate you from Earth forever. The place where you were born; do you really want to give that up so you can have power and a new home in the cold reaches of space?" Helen was in front of the man who had once gone by the name Professor Smith, but now that evil claimed him he was now just a scientist with no name nor identity. She saw his hand raise and if she could she would've backed away; but it was too late. The slap across her cheek sent her to the ground and as she stared into his cold eyes she saw no apology. The next thing that happened came fast, but Helen knew in her heart that the preteen hero of her dreams took charge. Chris smashed his knuckle into Smith's face cracking bone and teeth. "Chris!"

"Helen what's-?" Chris held his stomach as the blow came and felt electrical currents play across his body as he flew through the air and into the dining table. When he awoke after what seemed to him a day (which turned out to be 4 hours) he saw the relieved faces of his friends and Helen. His grandpa Chuck explained to him that they left in a hurry dragging Amy away. Helen put her hand in his and the warmth eased his suffering away and for what seemed forever he held onto her.

"Chris I have to know…do you like me?" By now everyone had cleared from the room leaving the two alone. _I have to know; she thought desperately, where I stand with him. Lucy was a pretty looking girl and he'd be lucky to have her, but she would only be jealous so that notion seemed awkward._ His hand shifted in hers and it seemed to her that he was avoiding the question.

"Helen…are these your true feelings? Or is this just a feel sorry for the guy who got his butt beaten by three ugly robots_?" I like you too Helen, he thought, but why did it take you…no that's not right, why did it take us so long to admit what are hearts told us?_ Struggling into a sitting position he gave her a smile, "heck Helen, I liked you since the 2nd grade."

"You did…you actually like me?" Tears welled in her blue eyes and Chris wrapped his arms around her. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Lucy and the defeat in her eyes made her sorry…but only for a second.

"Michelle get out of here!" Knuckles yelled as the soldier robots began to bombard the island. Trees fell with a loud thump and the echidna had to keep on his feet or his very consciousness…and life would end. Sonic had sent Michelle to the island so she could have protection, but it seemed it was wasted. Michelle proved to be quite a speed demon as she sped under falling trees and jumped over incoming lasers. Knuckles tackled any close by intruders and as he made it to where the master emerald was located he stood back as a huge arm crashed into the ground. Michelle was inside a protective cage and the master emerald was being torn into by robotical contraptions. Knuckles flew forward with his fist tearing through the barrier; no luck of getting through…_this is great, he thought in despair._

"Well if it isn't the knucklehead of the Floating Island, you don't mind if we borrow this do you?" He smiled as the echidna glared at him; it was good he was where he was, otherwise his strings would be rerouted causing him to do…some despicable thing. Michelle was suspended in a cage like prism and in her hand was the silver Chaos emerald sought after by the evil scientist and Colonel. Their work was done and when they left Knuckles was left in loss and anger. Loss at failing to keep the master emerald from harm's grasp and anger for failing to protect Michelle. It was all over.

_They wouldn't trick me…no because if they did I'd unleash my fury upon them,_ Shadow thought while speeding through streets. The cars that honked at him were but a whistle in the wind and all that Shadow heard was the sound of his heart. _I hate Sonic…but deep down I feel a connection…like he is my equal…but no I wouldn't believe it! _An explosion occurred behind him and ahead of him was a rain of fire. Cars came to a crashing halt and when the drivers poked their heads out their jaws dropped at the huge blue machine with huge arms and 6 stump like legs. Shadow turned his back on it but his red eyes took in the destruction and deep down he could've swore he heard Maria Robotnik's voice. It told him to take care of the people, are you…he cut off the thought and sped towards the robot. "Destroy the hedgehog!"

"Listen you oversized blue monstrosity; you came to wrong planet…now face the wrong hedgehog!" The robot flipped the car in Shadow's direction but he landed on it; with a flip he soared through the air and with his right hand grabbed hold of the robot's shoulder. The ear of the robot opened and revealed 6 tiny bots; each carrying a tool; it seemed he had no choice. Pulling himself up he homed in on the nearest robot and cracked its robot exterior. With his hand extended up he caught the gun and turned loose on the retreating robots. The blue lasers tore through them in a fiery blaze and with the cartridge dead he threw it aside with indifference. Jumping to the streets he began to run again and as he was about to warp out of there he saw across the street a gain robot ready to squash a blue animal and a tailed fox….Sonic and Tails! He could leave them to die…but still would it be unjust if he just warped away? The robot was readying its beam and with a last minute decision used the Chaos emerald and flew across the busy traffic right to where Sonic and Tails lay. Grabbing both their hands he pulled them aside and in exhaustion lay a few feet away. "Sonic…you owe me…" The beam tore through the cement sending debris towards the fallen heroes and as luck ran way a white blur came-.

"It never ceases to amaze me Shadow how a cold hearted ultimate life form risks his neck for the enemy, not to mention use up any possible escape in the process," a nagging voice said. As Shadow began to lose consciousness he could've swore Rouge the bat was over him, but then again it could be some image he…no he didn't have feelings for her…or did he? Rouge had been on an assignment to keep an eye on Eggman, but when she saw the fight she had to get a clear picture. "Wake up fox boy!"

"Uhhh…where am I?" Blinking his eyes a few times he held his head and the mist around him cleared. He was carrying Sonic through the air and beside him was Rouge carrying an unconscious Shadow. "Rouge what happened…I…"

"Relax Tails; you just had a near death encounter, by the way who was that?" As they through the city Tails filled her in on the arrival of Michelle and Lucy and the bad guys who wanted their jewels. Rouge nodded her head and after Tails thanked her he flew away. _So Eggman has found an alliance with a washed out scientist and a more diabolical genius then himself, this could get interesting. I hate to leave Shadow here, but I have to report to Topaz._ Rouge put Shadow down in an alley way then flew away not looking back.

Amy Rose heard the drop of water on the cold floor, she heard the whispers of the past, and what she saw was a cell that neither showed her where she was or offered comfort. The cell was closed in on size and she sat in a corner holding herself. Where am I? The sudden appearance of the mean looking scientist outside the door caused shivers to climb up her skin. "My friends will come for me, then you'll be sorry," Amy said expecting to see fear in the man's eyes, but his frosty glare made her heart weaken.

"Listen well young hedgehog, we have already captured one girl…the next is in the mansion of your friends. Oh and I do expect your friends to come, because by now they should know I never bluff. Sleep well hedgehog, come morning if all is not seen successfully, then the consequences will be grave. Now get some rest…and a shower, you wouldn't want Sonic to think you died of a foul odor?" Stepping back he smiled in amusement as he saw the hedgehog reach through the bars in a fit of fury. A silent beep brought the scientist's gaze to his watch which alerted him of his partner's arrival. Taking his time Smith looked into each cell lined against the wall and smiled at the prisoners; many were worn down and old, if all went well he could even add the hedgehog Sonic to his big collection.

"Do you remember the battle of Silia 4?" Smith had opened the door and already knew the Colonel sat in his chair. "We tore up that planet for the most powerful emerald in the galaxy, that time however we faced two males; both met an end that still today lingers in my soul. But, let us not…linger in such past issues, will this Sonic really intervene?"

"The hedgehog named Amy believes he can outrun any of our galactic creations. And yet you had him crippled beyond recovery…what went wrong?" The Colonel turned around to face him and much of his wiring hung down from his eye socket.

"The ultimate life form…it is real. Gerald Robotnik had perfected his earlier flaw and now it lives among the people of Earth. He moves faster then Sonic and is not afraid to use artillery…but he denied us any chance to learn more of him after he saved the hedgehog. We will launch another attack on the boy and his friends…then once we have both Chaos emeralds the world will be ours!" The Professor regarded his partner with suspiciousness, but put it aside…for the time being. He sat there fore another minute and when the Colonel said no more he left. "The fool doesn't realize what's to come, but he will soon…they'll all find out eventually…in the end."

The next attack caught the Thorndykes by surprise and Lucy was kidnapped in the melee. Tails arrived after and landed near the cracked pool where his eyes beheld flames eating at the roofing. Sonic got up and he slowly rose to his feet…only to fall down again. 10 robots were thrown out the backdoor and the first to burst through was Knuckles. Sonic realized right away that something was wrong and with a reserve power and a need of urgency he run up a building and with a huge leap made it onto the burnt land. His world was out of control and the fact that two powerful Chaos emeralds were in the enemy's hands made the game in their ballpark. The Tornado landed behind him and he didn't turn around. "Knuckles did they steal the-?"

"Yeah…and I'm sorry for letting you down Sonic. I should've stopped them…there is no excuse for my failure." Sonic walked over and gave him a grin before meeting Chris and Helen. _Sonic shouldn't say I'm forgiven, not until I have rescued Michelle and retrieved the master emerald._ With a quick dash he ran through the forest until he found the vehicle wrecked. With a little hot wiring he had the ship online; the navigation was set and the destination was Colony 55…near Space Colony Ark. _I hate flying, he thought miserably, but to redeem myself I have no choice._ Flipping the ignition he was pushed back into his seat and watched as space filled his cockpit.

"Sonic Knuckles just took off!" Chris paid attention as the blue hedgehog looked to the sky for the briefest minute, then marched over to the edge of the island. _Station Square is in danger again and Sonic must comply, he does so much for us…it should be time we repaid him._ "Sonic we have to rescue-."

"Chris…I know," he said. The weight of the world is in my hands again; Lucy and Michelle held the greatest Chaos emeralds in the universe; now in the hands of the enemy. Amy is gone and if I don't rescue her I'll never forgive myself. Sonic's gaze shifted to the sky and watched as Knuckles left to retrieve the emerald.


	5. Chapter 5 Conflict of the Chaos emeralds

Sonic 17

**CH.5: Conflict of the Chaos emeralds**

Knuckles steered the shaky ship through space and kept a constant eye on what he presumed was the navigational map. Pulling on the yoke he avoided a collision with a huge rock and hitting the accelerator sped through a closing gap and with a spin came out upside down. Echidnas weren't meant for space travel, he thought miserably, they were meant to live peaceful lives on the still ground. The big red light blinked and as Knuckles stared up he dropped his mouth at what he saw. Past Space Colony Ark was another colony, much bigger in size and had enough guns to level it and Earth as an appetizer. Knuckles hit auto pilot and rested his head against the window and sighed realizing he missed his island and friends. A huge door opened and as the little ship flew in a huge iron grip steered it to the far right corner of the hangar. Popping the hatch Knuckles got out and patrolled the area. "That Colonel guy sure has a large supply of-."

"Hey Don 380 put that missile down before you level the colony," a sharp voice said. Knuckles climbed up the pipe just as two humans entered carrying what they said…a missile! "The Colonel expects every thing to be done exactly by Earth's night. By then we'll have the juice to tear apart that huge Space Colony Ark…and that human populated water mass called Earth. Now hurry up before the Colonel reprograms you."

"The girls must be here…as well as the two Chaos emeralds and if that's the case I'll need to hasten my search." Dropping down from the pipe he proceeded to the left corridor where he was met by ensuing odds. He smashed the first one then threw the other two into the wall, but they were like a swarm of hyenas over dead meat (and he was the meat) and that wasn't a very comfortable position. Ducking under the next attack he made a run for the light only to be sent skidding across the floor.

"You never cease to amaze me Knuckles," a human voice said. "It seems that despite your rough interior, you are really a caring individual who'll go to any length to help your friends. It touches my heart; so with no further ado, duck!" A white whirlwind blew in from above and chewed through the first batch of robots. I still haven't forgot the Ark, she thought, and these feelings I have won't go away; but if have to I'll find a way to hide them. Knuckles got up and to his surprise he saw his savior Rouge! "I believe thanks are in-."

"Are you crazy Rouge! How did you get here? Don't you know that the risks up here don't involve breaking your thieving nails?" _I admit I feel a warm feeling for her, and yes she has saved me on countless occasions, but up here I don't know if I can stand losing her. _"Look, my ship is in the hangar bay-."

"Forget it Knuckles, I'm not leaving, while you sacrifice one for the team. Besides that Shadow is here to settle a score with the Colonel. So let us get this hero stuff over with before I change my mind." Flying ahead she could hear his impatient feet tap against the cold floor; before he came running.

"Shadow is here as well? If you don't mind answering my question, how did you get here?" Rouge stopped up ahead at the crossroad and indecision appeared to rattle her brain. Leaning against the wall Knuckles counted the sensor arrays before Rouge answered:

"Shadow managed to hitch a ride on the Colonel's private ship; so I decided to tag along. Now what is your main concern; rescue the girls or retrieve the rare and powerful Chaos emeralds?" The look he gave her made her shiver with goose bumps. So she chose right and they came to a prison area where they heard the soft sobs of a familiar friend. Amy Rose got up and hugged them as they ran to her cell and for a minute the hugging got too tight…

"Hey Amy get a hold of yourself!" She released them and stood back while both Rouge and Knuckles worked together to break the cell door down. Once out they headed to the research center where they found the two Chaos emeralds nestled safely behind a strong field. Rouge, who was an expert jewel thief, checked all the security controls before shutting down the field with a secret button. The sound of mechanical machines made them turn around to see two dozen enemies waiting.

"Knuckles get the Chaos emeralds! Me and Amy will take care of these clunk heads." Taking a fighting stance Rouge prepared to give her life in order for Knuckles to escape with the Chaos emeralds. Amy saw her Pico Pico hammer and rushed over and once she had it she leaped into the fray of mechanical chaos while Rouge threw down two at a time. "Say Amy…are you still mad at the blue blur?"

"Just a little…but Sonic is my true love, hard to stay mad at him anyway." Raising her hammer she smashed a machine's head then back flipped and swept the floor with them. By now Knuckles had the Chaos emeralds and was rushing through blind hallways avoiding any fights…the ship was within sight and just as he was about to rejoice at his success…a brilliant shine of green steered him away. Shaking his head in disbelief he stepped into another room and found Lucy and Michelle in crystal prisms and underneath them was the master emerald…shining a malevolent green.

"A job well done echidna, now hand over the Chaos emeralds." Knuckles stared up at the walkway and there stood the Colonel. "The friends lives you value so much are in my hands, and as you already know the right choice is to give me what I want. I am surprised you made it this far though, especially when you could've avoided getting everyone involved in a hopeless cause. Escape is no option for you now…for I bid you-."

"Knuckles get out of here!" A black speeding ball of light shot up from the ground and like a razor cut two tubes that held the prisms intact. Knuckles picked up the bag the stranger dropped and deposited them there; then he helped the recovering Lucy and Michelle to the hangar bay. Once he helped them into the Colonel's ship he heard the mad flaps of a bat, it was Rouge. But Amy wasn't with her!

"Start the engines Knuckles before they tear us to shreds." With not another word Rouge leaped into the copilot seat and checked the flight destination. _There were too many of them, she thought, and Amy was taken near the end, all the same why didn't I pay attention?_ The engines roar quieted her fretful thoughts and with the ship already heading into the Earth's orbit she had no time for regret.

"So, the ultimate life form wishes to challenge me? This will be your final fight hedgehog, I advise you leave now before I begin to hate your existence again." _He is not moving, he thought, well I gave him the chance to leave, but something tells me otherwise._ Raising his mechanical hand he brought it down causing the research center to shake. Shadow made no move again and this ticked him off.

"Colonel, why do you despise my existence? Is it because I am the ultimate life form, or because you never could create anything like Gerald Robotnik?" The Colonel accessed a panel behind him and brought out a huge gun; the contents he guessed contained enough power to level the colony…and anything near it. The 1st shot out two snake like beams that zipped towards him. Shadow began to circle towards the other control panel and just as the beams neared him he kicked off from the panel and looked down as they exploded in a brilliant fire of crimson gold. "While you're in a mood of destroying electronics why not go for the big one?"

"My patience is growing worse hedgehog! I swear if you do not leave immediately I'll seriously consider leveling this place!" Now he let out a yell and with a flip of a switch the gun he held began to glow…including him. Several spots began to pop through his circuitry and his body became a monster of loose wires. Shadow dodged the next attack with ease then while still in the air he homed in on the glowing red spot to score.

"Colonel this place will level whether you let me live or die," he said as he twisted in the air. The beam passed over him and into another panel causing sparks to fly. While Shadow rested he noticed a warning on a panel and stiffened. All the damage done by the lasers had torn into the other rooms…one of those included the core! _I have one shot now, he thought, if I fail the Ark will fall…right into the Earth. _With no second thoughts he raced towards the Colonel and beat away at the spots until he rested on the floor. The Colonel roared in fury and raised his weapon up and fired. Explosions rocked the colony and a loose piece of debris fell from above killing the unsuspecting Colonel in a smash. Shadow limped over to the master emerald and with a slow breath said, "master…emerald give me the power…to escape this colony…and I will…return you to your…respective place." The Colony blew up and in a green flash all was still in the universe.

Space Colony Ark was still afloat and the planet Earth was still intact. On Angel Island Sonic the hedgehog stared up at the ruby explosion and gave out a sigh of relief. The sound of landing gears touching the soft dirt of the island made the blue hedgehog run to the landing site and stand beside a happy Chris and Helen. The ramp fell to the ground and down came Michelle and Lucy and behind them was Rouge and Knuckles; both carrying the Chaos emeralds. But Sonic waited for Amy Rose to walk down…thing was he didn't see her.

"Hey blue Romeo is pink Juliet your prized love?" Sonic ran to the side of the island where no trees stood and there in a small hovering ship was a burnt scientist…and an unconscious Amy Rose! "Meet me at the water tower in half an hour. And do not forget the Chaos emeralds or your girlfriend drowns!" As he left the island he began to laugh and during this Amy recovered from her slumber. In the distance she saw her love Sonic and she felt herself cry. "Do not fret child, you will be with your love soon."

"I know you don't intend us to leave that water tower," she said, "you just want those Chaos emeralds, no matter who drowns in your way. Well let me tell you something, Dr. Eggman's Chaos tried drowning the city before, but it was Super Sonic who beat him in the end. So have no reason to fear you-."

"So, Sonic can become super eh? Yes I read about that day, and I must say bravo for the hero. However Eggman had filled me in on Sonic's power and the 7 Chaos emeralds that enabled it. However I regret to inform you there are no Chaos emeralds left in your Station Square. Super Sonic indeed, once I drown you two you'll be just another Romeo and Juliet in my books." With the water tower in sight he landed on top and tied up Amy. Then he put her on the edge as bait knowing the hero Sonic would come to rescue his girl.

"Sonic this deed is too perilous for you to take on your own," Tails said trying to convince Sonic of what he was about to do, again. "This isn't your normal Eggman fight; this is a fight that will need teamwork. Let me fly you there then I'll distract any fire he may aim at you then you'll rescue Amy and then you can take on that scientist." Just then a green flash erupted and leaning against the bulk of the master emerald was Shadow. The hedgehog seemed weary and out of it.

"Space Colony 55 is no more. In my fight with the Colonel he blew up everything including the core causing an overload in all systems. By the way Knuckles, next time you go to space, make sure you remember your huge jewel." Knuckles was too shaken to apologize and Shadow didn't give him time to recover. "The scientist is the last pain in the butt you'll have to deal with, make sure you deal with him quickly…Sonic." Shadow then jumped off the island and as everyone peered over the edge they saw Dr. Eggman's ship. Neither of the party could speak.

"Sonic…good luck," Eggman said with a grin before he flew off. Sonic took a good long minute of staring at his friends then leaped off the island and sailed through the sky. He landed on a highway and stopped a few cars as he ran to the water tower. Then he climbed up the tower where up above was Amy and the scientist. She's up there with him!

"Sonic it is so good to see you! And I see you've brought me the Chaos emeralds…very kind of you. Here she is," and with a push of a button a rope came into view with a struggling Amy. "Now toss up the Chaos emeralds before I drown your-."

"Hold your tongue wacko scientist! How do I know you'll keep your word once I hand you these Chaos emeralds?" There was a moment's hesitation, too much for him to handle and he started to ascend faster. For a moment the scientist and Sonic locked eyes, and then in slow motion the scientist released the water and watched as it sped past a shocked Amy and came to a more powerful stop against Sonic. Water poured over him and his grip loosened on the ladder rung. The scientist expected the hedgehog to drop after the 1st drop of water, but he was surprised when he held his head high and continued up. "Know…I…could-."

"My advice to you hedgehog is never trust a villain, especially when your emotions are concentrated on your girl. Now I said I'd drown her if you failed to comply, so enjoy the wet summer!" The scientist released the whole mass of water and as it came down Sonic used those fateful minutes to speed his climbing and when the rope broke he caught her. Amy kissed Sonic long and held onto him, but the reunion was canceled as the water sent the two plummeting. The two held their hands and in that moment they held each other and the two Chaos emeralds began to react. "No…it can't be…the Chaos emeralds…they-."

"React to the power of love and unity," Sonic's voice rang out. Both he and Amy were enveloped in a green and blue light and when it faded they were different. Amy had a blue hammer that was quick in speed and her pink dress was a night blue. Sonic was almost the same but he had black along his back and in his hand was a red ring. "Amy look, the Chaos emeralds reacted to you and now your…super!"

"Yeah, isn't it great? Well lover, shall we tango together now and teach this baddy who's he's messing with?" Amy soared up along with Sonic and the scientist took his own change in pace. One of his creations came crashing down on him and when the scientist got up on his knees Amy and Sonic back flipped away as lasers came at them. Amy somersaulted over his head and pounded him in the back with her lightning quick hammer then watched as Sonic did a lightning homing attack to his humongous head.

"Foolish hedgehogs feel my wrath!" The scientist held up his palms and yellow beams came out and wrapped the hedgehogs in a deadly net. Both struggled against the wiring and as both held hands their eyes turned red and their power came crashing into the scientist until he finally fell.

The following day on Angel Island the groups were preparing to have a sendoff for Michelle and Lucy. Amy wore her pink dress and had her arm looped together with Sonic; both seemed relieved and sad about the sudden departure of the space travelers. "Well…call us."

"We will, and thank you Amy. I know now that Sonic likes you more, though I still don't see how. Chris Thorndyke I thank you for your assistance and in gratitude I want you to have this," and with that Michelle gave Chris a red jewel. Sonic looked at his ring and wondered if there was a connection. Michelle gave Sonic a kiss on the cheek then walked into the teleporter. Lucy gave Chris a longing look before she began to walk into the teleporter.

"Sonic I want you to know how lucky you are to have a girl like Amy. Make the time you have now special, if you do that, the tides of time won't be able to touch you. I thank you heroes of Station Square and wish you long and healthy lives." Lucy went up in a blue beam of light and as she landed near Michelle on their home world she still couldn't shake the fact of her lie. "I couldn't tell-."

"Neither could I Lucy, but if they could handle the greatest evil in our part of the woods, I'm sure they'll be able to handle the beings beyond their very world." What they didn't notice was the rock formation behind them was actually alive. As Michelle turned around it left to report to its master of this new threat.

"Sonic…I'll always be there for you," Amy said as she looked into the sinking sun, "no evil will take you away without me smashing it into bits with my Pico Pico hammer." As she looked into his green eyes she saw understanding and in that moment the two kissed again and held each other in that long embrace. Over by the edge of the island Chris and Helen lay on the grass playing with each other's hair. Chris enjoyed her company and Helen enjoyed his.

"Helen I promise to protect you…the same way as Amy, just without the hammer. I would give my life to ensure you live and no matter where I am, whether it be school or in a prison, that feeling that makes me warm around you will never die." Chris kissed her lightly on the lips and as he pulled away he still felt their lips together. As he opened his eyes he realized their lips had never parted. _I guess it's a good kiss, Chris thought._ Over on the other side of the island Rouge and Knuckles stood there becoming impatient-.

"Looks like Shadow left again," Rouge said, "sooner or later he will have to choose sides. I guess we'll always be on two sides of this battle, do you feel the same?" _Typical echidna, she thought, you still can't express your feelings over me, well I have time and when you wish to, find me._ Rouge gave him a wink then soared off the island and into Station Square. Knuckles was left there…and he was grinning too.

"Dr. Eggman we lost Shadow…again," Decoe said miserably. After Sonic had left to face off against the scientist; Shadow had landed in the outskirts of Station Square where they had caught up with him for a brief minute. He never said a word and the only motion he did to indicate he was alive was the fact that his eyes were on the stars. Now they were in the city, cold as morning; though for them it was a mere rusting that made them shiver. "Perhaps he returned to Sonic-."

"No, that isn't his way," Eggman said dismissively. "He still seeks the truth, and someday…I hope he finds it." With that he left for his lab and up the far reaches of space a being of high intelligence flew to report his message and if it knew its leader well, then immediate actions would be taken. It vanished in a white light and left the stars undisturbed.

Finished


End file.
